The invention relates to squeegees. Squeegees have long been used for cleaning surfaces and stripping the surfaces of free liquid and droplets. A conventional squeegee has a handle with a blade mounted at one end at a right angle to the handle, in a T-shaped configuration. This arrangement is clumsy to handle, difficult to use in corners and is hard to store when not in use.